Can You Feel It
"Can You Feel It" (감이 오지) is a song by Pentagon, and the first and title track on their second mini album, Five Senses. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 거기 잠깐 멈춰 baby 자꾸 눈이 가네 lady 너를 본 순간 난 홀린 듯이 끌려가 나랑 잠깐 얘기 좀 해 왜 이리 감이 없나 어디서 타는 냄새 안 나 Catch fire 넌 벗어나지 못해 지금 내 말에 집중해 내겐 멈춰버린 이 시간이 너인 걸 피할 수 없어 이미 넌 내 aim 속 타깃인 걸 너 이상은 없어 clarity 내 fantasy 너야 이젠 남은 건 네 차례야 감이 오지 ha 답이 올 때가 됐는데 좀 감이 오지 손에 땀이 나네 입이 말라가네 아 아 아 빨리 말해줄래 Talk to me talk to me 좀 감이 오지 Yeah yeah uh 감이 떨어지기 전의 익는 느낌으로 타 들어만 가 맘은 붉게 물들고 뒤집어 뒤집어 뒤집어 내 맘을 딱지처럼 그냥 뒤집어 날 넘길 줄 알지 심장이 뛰질 않아 어디서 천사가 나타났나 Jesus 널 벗어나지 못해 지금 내 말에 집중해 내겐 멈춰버린 이 시간이 너인 걸 피할 수 없어 이미 넌 내 aim 속 타깃인 걸 너 이상은 없어 alarity 내 fantasy 너야 이젠 남은 건 네 차례야 감이 오지 ha 답이 올 때가 됐는데 좀 감이 오지 손에 땀이 나네 입이 말라가네 아 아 아 빨리 말해줄래 Talk to me Talk to me 유토다 감이 오지 않아도 이 느낌은 알아둬 내게 빠진 여자들은 이 세상에 많았어 Oh 너도 그래 아마 더 나를 원해 새벽에 울리는 신호에 따라서 널 보면 좋은 예감이 오지 마구 떠올라 영감이 like 해돋이 너도 분명 나와 같은 느낌 왔으니 시답잖은 시치미 떼지 말길 한순간 지나가는 호기심에 속지는 않아 I’m into you 너란 세상 속에 Y’all feel it with me Y’all feel it with me 감이 왔니 감이 왔다면 움직여 빨리 난 헤엄치고 싶은 걸 감이 오지 ha Can you feel it You make me crazy You make me crazy K/W 좀 감이 오지 손에 J/Y 땀이 나네 입이 J/Y 말라가네 아 아 아 빨리 말해줄래 Talk to me talk to me 좀 감이 오지 |-|Romanization= geogi jamkkan meomchwo baby jakku nuni gane lady neoreul bon sungan nan hollin deushi kkeullyeoga narang jamkkan yaegi jom hae wae iri gami eomna eodiseo taneun naemsae an na Catch fire neon beoseonaji mothae jigeum nae mare jibjunghae naegen meomchwobeorin i shigani neoin geol pihal su eopseo imi neon nae aim sok tagishin geol neo isangeun eopseo clarity nae fantasy neoya ijen nameun geon ne charyeya gami oji ha dabi ol ttaega dwaetneunde jom gami oji sone ttami nane ibi mallagane a a a ppalli malhaejullae Talk to me talk to me jom gami oji Yeah yeah uh gami tteoreojigi jeone ikneun neukkimeuro ta deureoman ga mameun bulkge muldeulgo dwijibeo dwijibeo dwijibeo nae mameul ttakjicheoreom geunyang dwijibeo nal neomgil jul alji shimjangi ttwijil ana eodiseo cheonsaga natanatna Jesus neol beoseonaji mothae jigeum nae mare jibjunghae naegen meomchwobeorin i shigani neoin geol pihal su eopseo imi neon nae aim sok tagishin geol neo isangeun eopseo clarity nae fantasy neoya ijen nameun geon ne charyeya gami oji ha dabi ol ttaega dwaetneunde jom gami oji sone ttami nane ipi mallagane a a a ppalli malhaejullae Talk to me talk to me yutoda gami oji anado i neukkimeun aradwo naege ppajin yeojadeureun i sesange manasseo Oh neodo geurae ama deo nareul wonhae saebyeoge ullineun shinoe ttaraseo neol bomyeon joeun yegami oji magu tteoolla yeonggami like haedodi neodo bunmyeong nawa gateun neukkim wasseuni shidapjaneun shichimi tteji malgil hansungan jinaganeun hogishime sokjineun ana I’m into you neoran sesang soge Y’all feel it with me Y’all feel it with me gami watni gami watdamyeon umjigyeo ppalli nan heeomchigo shipeun geol gami oji ha Can you feel it You make me crazy You make me crazy K/W jom gami oji sone J/Y ttami nane ipi J/Y mallagane a a a ppalli malhaejullae Talk to me talk to me jom gami oji |-|English= Stop right there baby My eyes keep going to you, lady The moment I saw you, I’m pulled by you as if I’m bewitched Talk to me for a second Why aren’t you getting this feeling? Don’t you smell something burning? Catch fire I can’t escape Focus on what I’m saying right now To me, this frozen time is you You can’t avoid it You’re already in my aim No more clarity for you My fantasy is you Now it’s your turn Can you feel it It’s time I get an answer I’m getting a feeling My hands are sweating, my lips are drying Hurry and tell me Talk to me talk to me I’m getting a feeling Yeah yeah uh Just like how a persimmon ripens before it falls My heart is burning up and turning red You flip over my heart like a game of cards I know you’ll flip me over nd make me fall for you My heart won’t beat An angel has appeared, Jesus I can’t escape from you Focus on what I’m saying right now To me, this frozen time is you You can’t avoid it You’re already in my aim No more clarity for you My fantasy is you Now it’s your turn Can you feel it It’s time I get an answer I’m getting a feeling My hands are sweating, my lips are drying Hurry and tell me Talk to me Talk to me It’s Yuto Even if you don’t get a feeling, know this There are a lot of girls who’ve fallen for me You probably want me more too Following the sign that signs through the dawn When I see you, I get a good feeling Inspiration comes to me like a sunrise I know you got the same feeling So don’t try to act coy I don’t fall For momentary curiosity I’m into you Into your world Y’all feel it with me Y’all feel it with me Can you feel it? If you can, move fast I wanna swim Can you feel it ha Can you feel it You make me crazy You make me crazy I’m getting a feeling My hands are sweating, my lips are drying Hurry and tell me Talk to me talk to me I’m getting a feeling Category:Songs